Kissed By A Witch
by EveAlacran
Summary: Michonne Harris and Rick Grimes have no business being together, after all she's a witch and he's not. But when two people are meant to fall in love, no matter what, life always find a way to put them together. And verything is about to change for those two teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok first of y'all I'm so nervous to post this story. Because yeah, I don't know. It's an idea that came to me after I watched Sabrina on Netflix. And I was like hey, why not having Michonne being a witch ? Falling in love with Rick who isn't ? So Kissed By A Witch was born. The title came from a song written by Andrew Lincoln's father in law Ian Anderson, yeah funny right ? I didn't do it on purpose at all. Anyhoo big big big big ENORMOUS listen, there isn't enough words to thanks my beta reader, the unique Siancore. I love her and you all should read her stories, because she's the best. Ok stop talking Eve, here's the story. Hmmmm enjoy, and thank you for everything. Oh hey I made a playlist on Spotify, the one who want it check it out on my Tumblr : EveAlacran.**

* * *

**KISSED BY A WITCH : **

** Blue Eyed Stranger**

_Of the teenage witch in her drive through life_

The mood of the room was tense. Isis leaned forward in her seat and knit her brow. It wasn't the first time she had been there, but each time left her feeling like she was fighting an uphill battle. She was a 42 years old, gorgeous black woman. People always had a hard time believing she was past forty. Isis tucked her straighten long jet black hair behind her, and wipped her moist hands on her velvet pantsuit. She gave to the woman facing her, in the leather chair her undivided attention.

"Dorothy, please, I know my daughters did something bad. But haven't we all made mistakes?"

"Maybe," Dorothy, an old brunette woman replied. She put her glasses on her wooden desk. "But Isis, we all did not get caught."

Isis let out a defeated sigh, and then asked, "What will you do?"

"I have to take sanctions," Dorothy said, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. "The rules are clear."

"We understand," stated Isis' wife, Jasmine, who was seated beside her.

She was a shade darker than her partner and younger. Sporting long locs moving with her when she turned to the three teenagers on the black couch behind her. They all had their heads hung low, guiltiness written all over their faces. Except for Sasha, who had always been the rebellious one, she had her usual defiant face. Jasmine shook her head, wondering what she was going to do with her disobedient daughters.

It wasn't the first time she, and her wife Isis had been called at Dorothy's office because of their daughters' behavior. But this time, it looked like the girls had gotten themselves into bigger trouble than they had before. They were caught performing a forbidden spell on one of their classmates. The three girls were now at risk of being expelled from the Tituba Witchcraft School.

"Girls," Jasmine called for them, she was more severe than Isis, "Don't you have something to say to ?"

"Sorry," they mumbled incomprehensibly.

"We didn't hear you!" she scolded, her arms folded against her chest.

"We are sorry Ms. Webell," they said in unison.

The adults nodded their head, satisfied with the three culprits apologies. Until Sasha rose from the couch, anger making her eyes glistening, and said, "But, that idiot Taylor deserved it!"

She could see her parents shake their head from the corner of her eyes, but she kept her gaze on the principal. She didn't care about the consequences, and sure didn't regret what she did. In fact, she was ready to do it again.

"She had no business being in our room, and she kept disrespecting Rosita. What we were supposed to do? Do nothing and let this scumbag makes fun of our sister?"

"And she's lucky we decided to use this spell, and not another one," Michonne added, standing too, almost at Sasha's height.

She was the most calm and reserved of the trio, the brain, as people loved to call her. But they often mistook her calmness for a weakness. Michonne was calculating, she couldn't do something without weighing the pros and the cons first. She rarely acted out of the blue.

Jasmine's hard stare made them shiver a little, they knew their mother was searching deep in her creative brain ways to punish them back at home. Isis, on the other hand, was upset by this new wave of information. She knew they wouldn't have jeopardized their future for nothing, her anger switching from her daughters to the principal.

"Why didn't you talk to an adult about this? You know people who could have helped you?" Jasmine inquired, her eyebrows furrowed.

"We did, " Rosita assured from the couch, "You have to believe us mom, we went to see the adjoint director at least three times. "

She hung her head lower, feeling guilty to bring so much trouble to her sisters. Rosita had pleaded for weeks for them to let it go, she was the quietest one, not that her sisters were big talkers. But Rosita was the most timid, she didn't have Sasha's confidence. Neither Michonne's strong aura that made everybody respect her. She was just the shy, little Rosita. It made sense that Taylor attacked her in her sisters' absence.

The two mothers pivoted their head to Dorothy, eagerly waiting for answers. The principal cleared her throat, feeling trapped under their intense stare.

"Ms. Cromwell told me that she was taking measures against . "

Jasmine tilted her head, not believing a sip of the lies she tried to serve them. She could sense bullshit from a mile away.

"And what measures did she take?" she asked, her full lawyer mode on display. "Because if it was the case, we wouldn't be here today. My daughters defended themselves. They did something bad, we can all agree on this. But what are you going to do about the bullying?"

Dorothy eyed Isis, silently asking her for help to handle her wife. But Isis simply lifted her eyebrows non verbally making her understand that her best option was to answer. Otherwise she would have two big problems on her plate.

"Ms. Washington will be suspended for a week," Dorothy announced putting her glasses back on. "That's the best I can do. "

Jasmine shook her head at the petite woman unsatisfied, but her wife talked before she could say something.

"Alright," said Isis as she stood from her chair, she plastered a bright smile on her gorgeous face. Even though her eyes were telling another story, it wasn't a genuine smile. And she could see Dorothy shrink in her chair, afraid of the mother of three's next move. Isis was known to be a fearless witch, one of the best in their Coven. She mastered her water power at a young age, and her daughters seemed to follow her path. So Dorothy knew she had all the reasons to tread lightly with Isis to not upset her furthermore.

"We will stay in touch," Isis added before turning her head to the girls, "Get up, we're leaving now. Say goodbye to . "

The girls executed her order before storming out of the tense room.

#########

Michonne dusted invisible lint from her black skirt, trying to occupy herself to not think about what was awaiting for them at home. She glanced at Sasha in the middle who had her arms crossed on her chest; her cold angry expression didn't leave her face since they left the principal's office. At her side, Rosita was watching the road, until her sobs broke the eerie silence.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," Rosita cried hiding her face behind her hands. "Please, don't punish Michonne and Sasha… they just wanted to help me."

"It's not your fault!" Sasha interjected, her features softening. "It's because of that bitch–"

"Sasha," Jasmine cut in, she stole a quick glance at her daughter in the rearview mirror. "Language, young lady."

Sasha scoffed, "Sorry Mama, but it's true!"

"Listen, I'm not mad," Isis explained with a calm tone putting her daughters at ease. "I can't be mad at you for defending your sister. But I wish you would have been smarter on this. You know the rules, we can't transform our own into an animal."

"Yeah, but–" Michonne started before Isis lifted her hand to finish her sentence.

"Like I was saying, we can't do that. So what we have to do when we can't do something?"

"We have to find a better solution," the girls chanted together, the words they heard their mother say a thousand times.

"And why's that?" Jasmine asked, turning left on the road.

"Because we are smart, intelligent, strong witches."

"Did you hear something, Jas?" Isis inquired with a little smile.

Jasmine shook her head dramatically, " No, nothing!"

"Because we are smart, intelligent, strong witches!" the trio said again, louder this time. Their laughter filling the car.

"Yes, that's my girls," Jasmine cheered, clapping her hands. She stopped the car in front of a huge mall, her seatbelt off she pivoted her relaxed body to the back seats. "How about ice cream?"

Her proposition was met with loud claps and excited head nods. She smiled; as much as she hated for her daughters to be in trouble, she was sure they learnt their lesson.

"Oh hey Rosita," Isis called after opening the back door, "If you said it was your fault one more time I'm gonna whoop your ass. Are we clear?"

"Yes Mom, sorry."

#########

After two hours of shopping and ice cream eating, the girls were back to their craftsman gray house, standing among the trees in the forest. They lived down the highway, not far away from a little country town King County. The perfect location away from everything and yet close to their work in Atlanta, and the siblings school.

Isis was already yelling at Sasha to put her shoes away, because the front of the door weren't their place. Michonne ran upstairs to her room, she threw herself on her comfortable bed her nose back in the book she started reading that morning. It was her dream to be an accomplished fire witch like her grandmother, so any knowledge she could gather in books, or during classes, she devoured. She loved learning, but had a hard time with the school system and their stupid rules.

Especially the ones where people coming from affluent families had more chances to succeed, even if they were not as talented or deserving. She often found herself in the middle of a debate with a teacher, and suspended the next day, or in detention for insubordination. Since she and her sisters were inseparable, they always did something to join her. It drove their mothers crazy, but they knew it was the result of their education making it difficult to be mad at something they were so proud about deep down. But there was no way in hell the girls would escape a punishment.

"Michonne," Sasha's stern voice perked her ear behind her closed door, making her reluctantly paused her reading.

"What?" she replied through her gritted teeth."I'm busy!"

"Ms. Abgal is here!"

Michonne rose from her bed, her heart pounding strongly against her chest. She took a deep breath in and out, while following her sister to the living room where the rest of the family were gathered near the fireplace, eyes fixed on the astral projection of one of the heads of their Coven: Karen Abgal, a tall, red headed woman. Karen was a beautiful woman, and since her power prevented her to become old she looked forever young, way younger than her hundred years.

She took a seat at Rosita's side, who was stroking their familiar- a black cat named Moll. Michonne reached her head to greet the cat, petting his head in a way she knew it liked it. Also a very good way to calm her growing nerves.

"Good evening, ladies. I apologize for the disagreement."

Michonne forced herself to not roll her eyes, because she could feel how very little she was sorry. Karen seemed to enjoy being the messenger of the bad news they all knew was coming. Michonne was aware that her family wasn't popular among their Coven. The main reason being people's jealousy towards their lineage: They came from a very powerful but unorthodox family.

"After hours of deliberation, we have reached a sentence regarding your daughters and their infraction of one of Her Holy Rules. And because you are important members of our dear Coven, we had been clement."

_Just say it ! _Michonne has wanted to yell, but she stayed silent , drinking every long and unnecessary word pouring from Karen Abgal's mouth. She was beating around the bush on purpose, playing with them just to make them suffer a little bit longer.

"We have decided that Michonne, Sasha, and Rosita will have to spend 1 full year among the mortals."

"What?" their parents shouted at once, confusion transforming their already tense and stressed face.

"They will have to join a mortal school, they aren't allowed back into the Academy until they complete their punishment."

"And what is the purpose of all of this?" Isis snapped, her hands on her hips covered with the apron she wore before preparing the dinner. She sighed thinking about how cold the chicken must be now, all because of this stupid Karen standing in her living room, like she owned it. And this stupid decision, she could imagine the women of the boards laughing, proud of this petty and unnecessary punishment.

"To teach them a lesson," Karen replied matter of factly, "A punishment isn't supposed to be enjoyable, even if I know how much you love being around your mortals. " She added the last line, looking at Jasmine, not caring enough to hide her disgust at the woman's decision to work with and for the mortals.

"Astral projection or not, I'll not let you disrespect me under my roof," Jasmine calmly replied.

Karen cleared her throat to get rid of the fear taking over her slim, tall body. " This is our final decision. 1 year among the mortals or they will be expelled for life. We don't use dangerous spells on our own."

And just as she came in, Karen's body faded away not even waiting for a reply. Michonne's mothers spend the evening arguing in front of the fire with the others members of the board, only to be met by a wall of refusals. She had to listen to Sasha curse everybody's family tree until her sister fell asleep. Rosita thought no one heard her sobs, but Michonne did, waiting for sleep to come and forget about this day. She prayed, hoped, and wished for something, anything.

They couldn't spend one year with non witches, where no one could understand her and her sisters. It could be dangerous, they could be bullied or worse. She even thought about searching for an incantation to undo it. But the board would discover it, and the consequences would be worse.

#########

So two weeks after, Michonne swallowed her pride, took a deep breath, trying to ignore the curious glances from the others students. She walked with her head high, chin up, in the long hallway of her temporary new school: King County High School. She had barely listened to their new provisor Deanna Monroe, during their first meeting this morning. She talked about the history of this school, as if it was the best place ever on Earth.

After the rules had been explained, she gave the girls the keys to their lockers, their schedules and let them go, assuring them that she was there if they needed anything. Michonne's only need was to get the hell out of this school, but she promised her mothers to being nice and cooperative.

_No insubordination_, _Michonne_ they told her.

_No spells, either_. This was aimed to Sasha, and it made Michonne want to burst into laughter when she remembered the reason they were here. She could never forget Taylor's shocked face when she got transformed back into a human. Michonne thought being a furry suited her more.

She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts. She needed to focus because she could feel her promise crumble, when a loud whistle sounded behind their backs. A rough, tall, brown haired boy had his brown eyes roaming over her and her sisters bodies. Brazenly checking them in.

"Well, well," he said, his sparkling eyes on Sasha, "Good mornin' to me. What's your name sweetheart?"

He had an accent Michonne often heard in those old Western movies she loved to watch with her grandmother Rosetta. She surveyed her sister with a frown, Sasha had a smile that looked friendly to anyone who didn't know her.

"I'm not your sweetheart," she simply replied, her arms crossed on her chest.

Michonne drifted her gaze from the awkward and tense interaction, to the blue eyed boy behind the cocky one. He was a slightly smaller than his friend, and looked more friendly, and calm. A pretty boy, she thought. With his long jet black, silk curls, kissable pink lips and his eyes. God, his eyes. They were as blue as the ocean, she found herself drowning in them until his friend's loud voice pulled her out of this ocean of beauty.

"If I told you mine, will ya give me yours?"

Sasha was amused, as beautiful as she was it wasn't difficult to draw boy's attention. She was used to it, but rarely gave them something back. Poor stranger, chose the wrong girl to chase after.

"I'll not make any promises."

She could hear Rosita's little laugh.

"I'm Shane Walsh," he announced proudly. "And the guy eye fucking your friend behind me is Rick Grimes," Shane added with a satisfied smile, just because he knew he had pissed off his best friend like he loved to do.

"Screw you, Shane." Rick replied, his face reddened. He turned to Michonne one last time, before leaving hastily embarrassed.

"You're an idiot," Michonne said, feeling upset and bad for the blue eyed stranger, not knowing why.

Shane's laughter died down when he turned to her angry face.

"Oh come on, don't act like you ain't see it." he replied as if it justified what he did.

Michonne sighed, "I thought you were an idiot, but my apologies, you are worse than that."

"It was nice to meet you, idiot," Sasha said waving a hand at him. She took her sisters' hands and they started walking away from him, trying to not laugh at the shock on his face. Michonne let go of Sasha's hand to join her chemistry class, sad that she had to attend the class without her sisters. _It's just one hour_, she pondered. After that they would be together again in literature. She scanned the class, trying to find an empty chair. Luckily for her she found one.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, before the air left her lungs when she saw who was seated near it. The blue eyed stranger. Rick, his name was Rick. He was more handsome up close.

"Sorry, honey, it's mine. " A high pitched voice replied from behind. She turned her head to the owner. A pretty blonde teen. "Sorry. " She said again, even if Michonne could see she wasn't sorry, by the way she looked at Rick, Michonne knew she was thrilled to have the place near him.

"It's okay, " Michonne replied, she heard a big sigh coming from Rick before continuing her quest of an empty seat.

"You can come sit here" one of her classmates told her with a friendly smile, as she tapped the chair at her right side. She extended her hand to Michonne once she was seated. "I'm Maggie Greene."

"I'm Michonne."

"Oh, you're the new student. Welcome to this shithole, I guess. "

Michonne giggled, Maggie was a gorgeous girl, with short brown hair. Her eyes were the same color that the emerald rock Michonne had to study in her former school. They were kind and made her at ease. She didn't have the Barbie, fake style than a lot of the others girls had like the blonde she encountered earlier.

"Quiet everybody, " Mr. King asked, standing in front of the board. "We have a new student in class, Michonne Harris."

Michonne felt their eyes on her, making her uncomfortable; she pivoted her head to the back to seek the only pair of eyes that didn't give her this feeling. He was still watching her, not curiously like half of the class. But like she was a mystery he was trying to solve. Like he wanted to remember every feature of her gorgeous face. He drifted his gaze from her to the ceiling, not wanting for her to think he was weird. The girl by his side was squinting her eyes meanly at Michonne. Rick had shown more interest in Michonne than her while she was literally there, trying to have his full attention.

"Michonne? What an uncommon name," she said in her high pitched unbearable voice.

"Not everybody has a bland, boring name like yours, **Jessica**, " Maggie interjected causing the class to laugh.

Michonne looked at Maggie, her brown eyes brightening with surprise. She mouthed thank you, but Maggie waved her words off. She winked at her and threw her a 'I got you ' look. Although they had just met, Michonne could feel that Maggie would make a great friend. Even if a smart, little voice in her head tried to remind her that it was impossible. _If she learns that you are a witch?_ She would not.

"Why did you say that?" she heard Rick whisper harshly to Jessica.

She simpered, not bothering to listen to Jessie's explanation as she decided to pay attention to the class. Chemistry had been better than what she expected. They talked about fire, her favorite subject. It was interesting to hear mortals talking about fire. For them it was a powerful element, here to provide warmth, cook foods. Destroy and burn. Nothing magical, just science.

"So, Rick Grimes huh ? " Maggie asked, breaking her train of thought. She lifted one eyebrow knowingly.

Michonne creased her forehead, "What about him?"

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't see how he's looking at you," Maggie said, repeating the same words Shane said one hour ago, with the same accent but Maggie's words were genuine, not making fun of the situation.

"I think he's just curious, that's all, " Michonne answered, putting her book in her black backpack. "After all, I'm the new student."

"I was the new student last year, and he never looked at me like that," Maggie countered, leaving the class with Michonne.

"Like what?" Michonne couldn't help herself. Her curiosity getting the best of her, despite how she tried to convince herself that Maggie was seeing things that weren't there.

"Like he wants to eat you."

Michonne was grateful for her dark complexion hiding her flushed cheeks. Maggie was laughing so loudly that she attracted a few glances on them. But she didn't seem to care, another reason for Michonne to grow fond of her classmate.

"I'm just saying, I mean would it be bad?" She asked eyeing Michonne, before replying for her, "Rick Grimes is a good guy. Every girl is throwing herself at him, but he doesn't care about them. And he's nice."

"Who's nice?" Sasha asked coming out of nowhere with Rosita. They stood in front of Michonne and Maggie, who was greeting them with her brightest smile.

"No one!"

"Rick Grimes. "

Maggie said, as Michonne sent daggers at her new friend. And decided to change the subject quickly before Sasha or Rosita add something.

"Maggie, my sisters Sasha and , here's Maggie Greene. "

An eerie silence followed the usual nice to meet you. Michonne knew her sisters were fighting against their envy to ask one million questions about Rick. They didn't even move from the hallway to join their next common class. The arrival of a group of girls broke the silence.

"Hey, girls," one of them said in a honeyed tone. "I'm Andrea, you must be the new students here."

Michonne and her sisters just nodded their head, she could see Maggie's hateful gaze roaming over Andrea and her goons. They didn't even glance in her direction, as if she wasn't even here.

"We'll be hanging out at my place after school. It'd be cool if you could come," she continued unfazed by their lack of response and enthusiasm.

"You know, just to be around interesting people," Andrea added looking at Maggie for the first time. Her friends giggled at her low blow.

Michonne could feel her anger rise inside of her, but the promise she made to her mothers kept ringing in her mind. She knew it was the same for her sisters because Sasha just put her hands on her hips, checking Andrea up and down, surely asking herself who she thought she was.

"No thank you, " Michonne replied after a few beats of silence, where Andrea thought they were thinking about her proposition. While Michonne really hoped she would see they just wanted her gone. "I'd rather hang out at my interesting new friend's farm. "

She could see Maggie beaming from the corner of her eye. Maggie talked to her about her family's farm to make conversation, she would have never thought she would be game to come over. It was one of the many things the mean girls like Andrea, made fun of her, on top of her country, Tomboy look. Andrea was fuming from the inside, not used to people refusing her something. From the outside, she tried to look unaffected.

"Well, I guess those who look alike, stay together. "

She tucked her long blonde hair behind, and walked away from them, followed closely by her groupies.

"I hate her," Sasha said loud enough for the departed group to hear.

A conversation about their new shared hatred for Andrea started between her sisters and Maggie, but Michonne was too busy staring at Rick. He was near his locker, and like magnets, his eyes automatically found Michonne's. She tried to ignore the unfamiliar feeling rising in her belly. How her body was warming up under his intense gaze. She was used to fire, she worked with it, cast spells thanks to it. But the flame dancing in Rick's eyes was foreign, almost frightening her, because she knew she couldn't control it. And out of nowhere he smiled catching her off guard. It wasn't the brightest or widest smile she saw, but the way his blue eyes glowed, she was sure and certain that this fire would control her, and she was ready for it to consume her whole.

#######

"We need to talk," Sasha announced blocking Michonne's way to the bathroom. She put herself between her and the door. Sasha tried to talk to her since they came back from Maggie's farm, but Michonne made a good job avoiding her by hiding in her room, buried under her books. And she knew Sasha wasn't fool enough to have a conversation with their mothers there.

Michonne sighed loudly, she had a very good day. Especially at her new friend's place. The farm was big and breathtaking. It was surrounded by yards and yards of green, bringing a feeling of peace, that reminded Michonne the woods near her house. The country smell filled her nostrils, helping her forget all about the blue that was haunting her since she left school. After seeing Rick near his locker, she didn't spot him again, which weirdly disappointed her.

They just shared chemistry class together, so the rest of her day was filled with her sisters laughter with Maggie's funny stories and gossip about their classmates. She was glad her sisters hit it off quickly with Maggie. Despite the few glares, and Shane's new attempt to talk to Sasha, the day went by without incident. Her mothers were relieved. But Sasha knew better, she always did, like that time Michonne had tried to hide her relationship with her ex-boyfriend, a douchebag werewolf named Mike. Her sister made her tell her everything, and she had to make her promise to not use her magic on him. And this time again, with her arms crossed on her chest, and the frown on her face making her look like Jasmine, she was ready for Michonne to tell her all her secrets.

"Not now, I'm tired–" Michonne said just yearning to take a shower and go to bed.

"No, tired or not you better answer my questions."

Michonne frowned but dropped her attitude rapidly, when she saw Sasha nostrils flared. Even if Sasha was 7 months older, Michonne always respected her.

"Do I need to worry about you and Rick Grimes?" Sasha asked tilting her head, she chased Michonne's gaze when she turned her head everywhere but to her. "Look at me please!"

"No, Sasha, " Michonne shouted before lowering her voice. Her eyes bore into Sasha's, happy she couldn't see the conflict she was fighting between her head and her heart.

" I don't care about him. " _You heard this ? We don't care about Rick Grimes_. She said to her fast beating heart at the mention of Rick.

"I hope so. You know why we are in this school, in one year all of this will be over, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Michonne bowed her head, feeling sad all of a sudden at the finality of Sasha's words. She knew it, so why she was feeling that way?

"In one year, no more Maggie Greene, no more mortals. We are witches, we can't have them in our life and they can't have us in theirs. You remember what happened to grandma Rosetta? So no more staring contests with that Rick guy, no more smiles either. "

Michonne stepped back slightly, and shook her head, "I didn't smile at him."

"Oh please, when you were watching him at his locker after that Andrea bitch came. You smiled. Seriously? You didn't even remember? Whatever, stop. Rick Grimes is a mortal, and you Michonne Harris a sorcerer and a pretty damn good one."

Sasha left Michonne alone, hoping her words would sink into her brilliant brain and make her understand the dangerous path she was about to take. It was nothing, Sasha was crazy, she just met Rick and except watching him, nothing else happened and nothing would. She didn't want to finish like their grandmother Rosetta, banished, alone wandering between two worlds where she belonged to none of them. And yet, despite the reminders, and the numerous times she repeated that it was nothing, she could feel that the blue eyed stranger wasn't nothing, he was trouble. A handsome, life changing kind of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, wow, wow. That's the only word I have for all the reviews I got for the first chapter. I really didn't expect you to like it, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. I was so nervous to post this story, because it's different from what people can read. But I'm so glad I did,and even more happy that my readers took the time to read, enjoy and drop a review. You are the best ! Richonne4life this chapter will answer your theory ahahaha. Anyway, again BIG thank you to Siancore, the love I have for this woman is huge. One of most patient, supportive person I know, thank you again Sisi. Let's talk about Rick, shall we** ?

* * *

**KISSED BY A WITCH : **

**2\. The Brown Eyed Beauty**

_Put my hand in the flame of a flickering lighter_

_Again and again, I was lucky just to find her_

Rick reluctantly opened one tired eye first, then the other. The sound of running feet, casseroles crushing on the floor, and loud voices woke him too early for a Sunday morning. The aroma of the traditional food cooked by his family, made his belly sing in anticipation. He yawned and took a glance at his alarm clock: 9am. Amidst the noise, he recognized the voices of his little nieces; this put a smile on his groggy face. No matter how tired he was after spending his Saturday night training at the field, Rick was always happy to spend quality time with his 3 nieces. His mother oftentimes repeated that their family was destined to only have girls and that he was the unique and last exception. Although Rick was only 17 years old, one of his biggest dreams was to be the father of one big happy family, like his.

Rick sat at the edge of his bed and took his phone from his nightstand to switch it on. He had 6 unread messages; half of them from Shane. His annoying best friend tried to convince him to go over at Andrea's party last night, asking why he trained so hard while he was the best player on their football team. Rick loved it; he lived and breathed football. He was the captain of the highschool team and had promise of a bright future as a star of the NFL. This was why he trained intensely since he was 5. And, on top of that, he hated parties. Shane knew this, but always insisted for Rick to go with him. The expression on his face changed from annoyed to very annoyed when he kept scrolling and saw messages from Jessie.

_How the hell did she get my number?_ he thought to himself.

"Shane, " he grunted. His friend was the reason she was texting him about how she had missed him at the party, and other bullshit he barely read. He erased her messages; there was no need to keep them because he had no intention to reply.

Rick had no time to entertain Jessie and her desire for them to be together. Even before Michonne's arrival he had no interest in her. But now Michonne was the only girl filling his mind, consuming his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about her mesmerizing lamb eyes, nor her full beautiful lips. How her dark complexion was glowing under the Georgian sun. The way her face lit up when she was laughing with her sisters or Maggie. Maybe one day, he mused, he could make her laugh like that too. He could listen to her calm, soft voice everyday. Unfortunately, he only saw her during their chemistry class and in the hallway where she was avoiding him like the plague, since the first day. He had wanted to go talk to her, but everytime he chickened out for fear of saying something stupid; or he made the excuse to himself of not wanting to bother her. She was so ethereal, and he was so unworthy. A loud knock on his door stopped his train of thoughts.

"Ricky?" A soft voice called.

Rick growled, running his hand in his messy curls. "Yes?"

A young blonde woman with a wide smile entered his room before he granted her access.

"Mama said you need to get up and come help in the kitchen!"

"And you couldn't text me this Sofía? What are you doing? "

She was rummaging through his stuff, searching for something in his jeans pocket and beige jacket he tossed on the floor before climbing in his bed yesterday night. Too tired to tidy anything.

"Where are my headphones Ricky?"

Ricky was the nickname given by the oldest of his sisters. When his father was desperately searching for name before his birth, she had suggested the name Ricky. Even though his father settled for the name Richard, everybody called him Ricky or Rick.

"Celía took them," he answered, remembering that his other sister borrowed them before going to the gym two days ago.

His eyes bulged when he saw Sofía retrieved a golden little foil package, from the left pocket of his jacket. She looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Ohhhhhh," she said having too much fun. "Just in case Michonne finally shows interest in you?"

"What the fuck? How you know about her?"

Rick grew up surrounded by women. He had 6 big sisters that spoiled and loved him dearly. He could not have asked for better sisters. Even at 17 year old he was still their baby brother, who used to run in the house butt naked. All his sisters were crazy, and too nosey for their own good. They had a hard time understanding that Rick's business wasn't theirs anymore.

Sofía was the worst among them. Her knowing about Michonne and finding one of the condoms his father loved to give him before he went out, because 'we never know' was the worse case scenario. Soon all the neighborhood would know. Red-faced and snatching the quilt from his covered legs, he quickly stood from his bed and closed the distance with his sister. Rick grabbed the foil from her hand and put it away in his drawer among the others.

"I heard you on the phone the other day," she explained through her giggles. "Why you don't go talk to her Ricky?"

"Mind ya damn business, Sof ! Git now!"

He knew his words were falling on deaf ears. She would never let it go. Sofía lifted her hands in surrender, and left his room with her hyena cackles echoing through the hallway.

"Hey, Shane," she said when she spotted her brother's best friend dressed in his casual black jeans, and a red flannel shirt, climbing the stairs two by two, to join Rick's room faster.

"Hey, beautiful," he replied with his flirtatious voice.

Sofía giggled like a pathetic teenager making Rick's eyes roll. Of course, Shane couldn't miss a brunch at the Grimes' house. Rick's mother Ofelía and father Jeffrey treated him like their second son. Shane had more respect for them than his own family, plus the food was to die for, so every Sunday at 10am sharp he was there.

"Stop flirting with my sisters, I already told ya ass."

Shane closed the door behind him, "Hey ain't my fault if you're all a good lookin' family."

"You think I'm good lookin'?"

"Of course buddy. You're a damn gorgeous country ass white boy!"

Rick chuckled, caught off guard not expecting the compliment from his childhood friend. He could feel his body relax as his chuckle died down.

"Why the hell you didn't come last night?" Shane asked taking a seat on Rick's bed. "It was fun. Jessie was there for you, looking damn good. You missed your chance."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, and just like that gone was the relaxed feeling.

"I don't care about her. And this is the last time you give my number to someone!"

"I'm not sorry. You need to get some Ricky," he said while Rick was trying his damndest to ignore him and the same tiresome conversation. He threw his unkempt clothes on his bed.

"So you're still on your 'I'm preservin' myself for the right one' bullshit huh?" Shane eyed Rick, trying to catch his attention but Rick kept his cerulean eyes on his clothes.

"I don't want a relationship like you and Andrea, if that's what you're asking."

Shane scoffed, "And what that supposed to mean, Romeo ? Please, enlighten me. "

Rick put one of his shirts in his pendery before turning to Shane, "That means that maybe I want more than a good fuck." He inwardly cringed at Shane's words to describe the reason he was still coming back to Andrea, despite her being shallow and clingy.

"Go ahead humor me," Shane challenged, his arms crossed on his hard chest. "Tell me what's better than that? "

"Knowin' the person, havin' a relationship. Conversations. Buildin' somethang," Rick replied putting a clean white t-shirt on his naked chest. "Hear me out Shane, do you buddy. But you and me ain't the same. So yes, I'm still on my virgin bullshit."

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head like a disappointed parent. Yet, Rick was right: the two of them were like oil and water. Outside their love for football, they had nothing in common but that never stopped them from being the best of friends since kindergarten. Rick was more like a brother to Shane than a blood related brother could be. He helped him be a better man and not repeat the same mistake than his old man.

"Whatever, you speak like an old soul," Shane stood and started walking to exit his friend's room. " We betta get goin' before they start eatin' without us."

##########

"Something to say Mags?" Michonne asked, lifting one of her brows at Maggie. Her friend was chewing her pen and boring a hole into Michonne's forehead with her insistent stare.

"I was wondering… " Maggie started, marking a dramatic pause. Her emerald eyes glowing with playful wickedness. "If we could take our snack outside, since we don't have any classes this afternoon ? You know near the field, you know–"

"Where the football team is training you mean?"

Maggie giggled and Michonne looked at her like she grew a second head. She was acting strange, and blushing. Michonne closed her chemistry book, putting it on the library desk to give her undivided attention to her friend.

"Oh, they do?" Maggie enquired in a high pitched voice.

"You know damn well they do," Michonne replied rolling her eyes playfully at Maggie's false ignorance, "Any excuse for you to see Glenn, I guess."

Maggie bit her bottom lip, "I think he's gonna ask me out. On a date. Finally ! "

Michonne clapped her hands quietly, cheering for her friend and her 'future husband ' as Maggie called the young Korean man. Michonne only met him once, during a literature class, she found him funny, nice, and a good match for Maggie. Glenn was a good friend of Rick's, and Michonne couldn't help her curiosity to know more about Rick. She learnt that her and Rick were the same age, he had 6 big sisters making him the last child and only boy. She remembered how she had to chastise herself, and stop the big smile that threatened to spread across her lips. She could see the pride and happiness on Glenn's face, when he had talked about Rick. He considered him a role model, like a lot of his teammates.

Michonne tried to rationalize her interest in Rick. It was new. Rick was something foreign, unfamiliar. But soon, she would grow tired of him. It had been only one week since she and her sisters had joined this school. Even though she discovered her love for chemistry, and the mortals books, she missed her academy. The spells, the cauldrons, some of her classmates. Her mothers requested a meeting with the board, it was supposed to take place in a week. If everything went as they hoped, they could go back to a normal life in 7 days.

Michonne smiled at Maggie as her friend retold her last conversations with Glenn. Her dreamy expression and shy smile never left her face. Eventually they got kicked out of the library for talking too much and being too loud. The duo, unfazed, carried their conversation outside walking in the field's direction.

"By the way, I freaking love your skirt." Maggie took in Michonne's velvet blue mini skirt, "You always have beautiful clothes, I need the name of your store."

Michonne preened like a peacock at the compliment, "I made them myself. "

Maggie's mouth hung wide open. Michonne closed it laughing at her dramatic friend.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope Mags," Michonne replied putting her jacket back on, "I've been sewing since I was like 7. My mother Isis, she's a very talented seamstress so she taught us. "

"I want one! And I'll pay you!"

Maggie was already impressed by Michonne's fashion sense. Since the first day she blew her away with her red ensemble: a skirt and a sleeveless crop top. And in the days after it was one beautiful skirt after another. She wore multiple colors from red to pink and yellow (Maggie's favorite). Everything was always on point, and her locs were styled impeccably. Michonne was magnificent, it was no wonder a lot of girls who couldn't compete were jealous of her unique beauty.

"I can do that," Michonne cheerfully answered before swifting her eyes to the crowded field. "Look Glenn's here."

Glenn and a bunch of strong, tall boys were tossing a ball to each other. She spotted Rick right away.

_If Sasha could see me, _she thought_. _But luckily she wasn't there. Besides Michonne wasn't doing anything bad. She was just looking. And it didn't matter that she was almost drooling at the sight of Rick's chiseled back.

"Why you don't just go talk to him?" Maggie enquired, asking the usual Rick related question that Michonne couldn't provide an answer for.

"To say what?" Michonne replied, annoyed by the fact that she couldn't.

She shouldn't even be here in the first place. But it was like this foreign feeling was controlling her body, and she just followed it without thinking. She was a thinker, so it was unlike her to just act.

"Besides, he isn't interested. Let's focus on the delicious cake you made!" she added excitedly, retrieving a craft bag from the backpack. Maggie looked at her like she lost her mind. And maybe she did, because she had no business taking an interest in a mortal.

She took a bite of the lemon cake Maggie baked yesterday, it tasted so good that she couldn't help the little moan leaving her mouth.

"For someone not interested, he sure looks like it," Maggie said, tipping her chin toward Rick.

Michonne blew a long breath, before she saw Shane pointing in her direction. She wondered for the hundredth time if that boy received any education. Rick pivoted his head, following his friend's finger. The blue of his eyes, as magnificent as the blue of the sky, checked her appearance making her self conscious. She wished her parents hadn't forbidden her to use her telekinesis powers. The last time she used them, it had been a disaster. Since then, she couldn't read people's mind anymore. But right now she was ready to give everything just to know what Rick was thinking about her.

Rick on the other hand couldn't believe she was here. She looked more gorgeous than ever with her hair tied into two buns on the side, like Leia in Star Wars. She put her hands on her purple skirt, stroking them on the velvet fabric. Rick forgot where he was for a minute, lost in her sight. Until a sharp pain on the right side of his head reminded him he was still in the middle of his training. His teammate apologised profusely, but Rick dismissed him; it wasn't his fault if he received the ball on his head for not paying attention.

"Grimes!" Michonne jumped at the loud roar of coach Michaels. "What's the problem, son?"

Rick sighed, "Nothin' coach. Got distracted."

The words passed his lips, before he registered them. Being distracted was an impardonnable mistake in his coach's book, especially when it was his best player and captain of his beloved team.

"Distracted you say?" Coach Michaels repeated his hands on his hips. "Gentlemen. You can all thank your captain for the 10 rounds of the field you're about to do. And let's add 30 pull ups. C'mon!" He blew into his whistle.

The punishment was met by long, deep sighs and angry glares towards Rick. Still no one dared say something to his face directly out of respect, even if he could hear their exasperated whispers. They couldn't hide their surprise either, Rick always had his head in the game.

"Running is the only distraction you need, son. Now run faster!"

Michonne watched the group of teenagers running around the field, she should have never come. Yet a part of her was glad she did. It gave her an opportunity to see him and Lord his physique was jaw dropping. Dressed in his red shorts and his tight white shirt, sticking to his sweaty torso like a second skin defining every single muscle. Every. Single. One.

"Well that's a first!" Maggie confused tone stopped her heated train of thoughts. She turned to her with a curious glance.

"Coach has never been mad at Rick," Maggie said replying to her silent question. " I mean he pushes him more than the others. But for Rick to be the reason of a general punishment. And you have the nerve to tell me he's not into you? Girl wake the fuck up."

Michonne rolled her eyes, and kept her mouth shut tight, at a loss of words. Everything around her faded, only Rick and his arms clenching and unclenching after a pull up existed. She could feel the chrysalis opened up, to free the butterflies inside her belly. At first, they were hesitant trying to understand what to do. But the more she watched him endure the physical punishment, the less the butterflies were confused. They moved their inflamed wings, flying through the space, warming her body and making her heart beat faster. Until Sasha's stern voice made them collapsed to the pit of her stomach.

"Having fun little sis?"

Michonne didn't even glance at her, she could feel the heat of Sasha's anger coming from her body.

"How did you know–"

"I'm an earth witch," Sasha whispered, cutting into her sentence. "I just sensed you, as usual."

Her eyes drifted between Michonne's exasperated face, and Maggie who was bent over the barrel cheerfully talking with a sweaty Glenn. They just finished their training, which could explain why Michonne hadn't replied or acknowledged her.

"Something you should remember."

Her words got the effect she was looking for, Michonne pivoted her head to her, her jaw strained. "I did not forget, I know who I am! "

"We need to go, mom said we could practice with her," Sasha was already up before finishing her sentence. "Hurry up ! "

Michonne's eyes sparkled at the mention of practice. It has been one week since the last time she worked on her abilities. She said quick goodbyes to Maggie, who was too invested in Glenn to pay her any mind. Michonne couldn't wait to prove to Sasha that she didn't forget who and what she was. Rick and his damp, alluring body tossed in a little corner of her head.

###########

The next day Michonne was in a great mood. She spent her afternoon and night practicing with their mother Isis in the woods. She managed to breathe fire and use it to cut through objects. She still needed to work on creating and conjuring balls of long days spent with her grandmother Rosetta, coupled with the books she was reading, had been a very good help. Her mothers were proud of her, and she knew Sasha was too. Her and Rosita had been also impressive at working on their earth and water abilities. Soon, they could be powerful Guardians, just as they had dreamt.

But for now, she had to join her chemistry class. She walked in waving at Maggie, who seemed in a good mood too. She was about to greet her, before Mr. King interrupted her.

"Silence guys!" He demanded like every morning they had class. "Today, we are going to start our science project on the four elements. Can someone tell me what are they ? "

He lifted his head from his paper, he rarely called their name to know who was there or not, one look sufficed.

"Michonne." he called for her, waiting for her answer.

"Water, earth, fire & air," she replied without any difficulty. Ezekiel King seemed impressed, he had no idea how far her knowledge went concerning their elements.

"As always, a good response."

Michonne fought the urge to slap Jessie's face when she heard her puff, as she could clearly see her roll her eyes without watching her. Maggie had her blazing eyes on her, just waiting for her to say one word. Jessie just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her desk.

"I'm going to put you in pairs to work on this project. You'll choose one element, and work on it. I want you to learn everything you can on it; there are 10 set questions for you to answer. You have three weeks to prepare it. So, I'm expecting something really good. "

The disappointment surged through Michonne as Maggie had been paired with Gareth, was nothing compared to her shock to have Rick as her partner. _Was it a joke ?_ If yes, it was a very sick one. The same boy she tried to ignore, avoid, flee away from was now seated near her. And he smelled so good, his musky fruity scent waking the dormant butterflies in her belly. _Just go back to sleep ! _She internally screamed at them.

"Hey," he said handing her a calloused hand. She had already heard him talk, but his voice sounded different as he greeted her. Almost unsure.

"Hey," she replied back, trying to ignore the electricity jolting inside her the minute her palm touched his. She didn't know if he felt it too.

"I'm Rick Grimes," he continued as he couldn't stop thinking about the softness of her skin against his.

"I know who you are."

Her voice reminded him of Turrón, his favorite traditional dessert from Spain - his mother's homeland. Because of the same comfort her voice brought to him and the sweetness of it. She had a little smile tugged at her beautiful plump lips.

"Yeah," he said in his southern twang. "But I thought it would be better if I made the introductions myself. "

She loved to hear his accent drooling his words.

Michonne giggled, before she gathered herself. _Focus. _"Makes sense. I'm Michonne Harris. "

"I know that," he told her with a sexy, sly smile that made her melt like the object she had to burn yesterday. The butterflies slowly but surely reaching her heart.

"What element do you want to work on?" he asked her trying to steady his racing heart.

"Fire," she replied without a second thought.

"And what do you know about fire?"

She gifted him with the brightest smile he had ever laid his eyes on; it outshone the sun. At this instant, nothing else mattered for Rick. He needed this smile to bless him every second of everyday. He nodded his head, listening as the brown eyed beauty spoke animatedly about fire. He was bewitched by her and her words.


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual thank you so so much for all the reviews, support, follow and favorites. Thank you to Siancore,my fabulous very busy but still making the time for me beta. She's the** **best**.

* * *

**KISSED BY A WITCH : **

**3\. The White Tree Circle Coven**

_Now I remember what it feels like to fly_

_You give me butterflies_

"Are you going to write something?" Michonne questioned, trying very hard to suppress a smile on her purple tainted lips.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you going to write something?"

Rick put his strong, denim-covered forearms on the white marble table, leaning a little bit closer towards Michonne who was seated in front of him. They both had one hour free from any class. They'd decided to continue to work on their chemistry project outside, taking advantage of the sunny, hot weather before fall brought along its chilly temperatures.

Rick didn't touch his book and pens since they started working 10 minutes ago. Michonne was reading him her research findings on the difference in color of flames, depending on the difference in degrees. But Rick found her sunbathed shining face more worthy of his attention. He wanted nothing more than to touch her dark brown skin wondering if her exposed shoulders would feel as soft and good as her palm was days ago when he had touched it.

"What for?"

Michonne cocked her head on the side. She would never have thought he was the cocky type, but he certainly sounded like he was in that moment.

"Because, you can forget what I'm telling you."

A wide, enticing smile broke out on his features that could have knocked her down if she wasn't already seated on the bench.

_Breathe!_ She reminded herself.

"I could never forget anything you say to me, **Michonne**."

She had always loved her name, it was an uncommon name and special just like her. But hearing it coated with Rick's accent made it sound even better. She gathered herself, trying to plaster a serious, unruffled expression to her face, so as not to give away the puddle of mess she was inside.

"Yeah," she replied clearing her throat, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

She didn't miss how the other girls were looking at Rick. Could she blame them? No of course no, Rick was what dreams were made of. In the few days she spent with him, she discovered that he was smart, funny, and thoughtful. This is why she knew that he would remember what she told him.

"Nah," he replied dragging his answer. He locked his eyes with her deep, earthy brown ones. They glowed with playfulness, and vivid curiosity. "Because they aren't you."

His confession stole the air from her lungs. Even though it wasn't the first time that he had been so candid. He knew what he was doing, making her lose her voice, causing her heart to pound fast against her chest. She never had to remind her body to breathe before, always had everything under control. Except now, with her feelings towards Rick, they were all over the place and she had no idea what to do. His absence didn't change a dime, because she was thinking about him all the time. And lately she was so easily distracted, her mothers started to see a change in her behavior. When they broached the issue with Michonne, she dismissed their concerns by explaining how difficult it was for her to accept her new school. In some part it was true, still she felt bad for lying to them.

Michonne lifted her book, trying to hide the effect of his words on her face. But it was too late, and despite her rich dark complexion he was sure she was blushing.

"Can we get back to work?" she asked behind her book.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Michonne lowered her book, just enough for him to see her eyes. She squinted them, while he could see the wheels turning inside her head.

"I'll allow you three questions," she answered instead, she knew curious as he was, one question wouldn't be enough to sustain him.

Rick grinned, and tried to keep his excitement at bay. "Where are you from?"

"What makes you think I'm not from here?"

Now that all of her face was visible, he could see the amusement lightening her visage.

"You and your sisters don't have an accent," he replied with a shrug, "And I never saw ya 'round here."

"I'm from somewhere and nowhere."

"That ain't a response," Rick whined, triggering Michonne's laughter. The most bewitchingly sweet sound to his ears. "You don't play fair."

She raised her hands, "Alright, alright. I live in the woods between here and Atlanta. So I live somewhere and nowhere."

Rick nodded his head, he heard rumours about strange people living away in the woods, no one dared getting close to them because of the bad things they were capable of. Evil, that was how the pastor described them. Rick never believed those folklore stories, but now that he was facing Michonne he knew the wrongness of their assumptions. She had nothing evil in her.

"The women who often come fetch you, are they your older sisters or somethin'?"

"Nope," she shook her head back and forth, "They are my mothers. Isis and Jasmine. We are a family of women only, if you are asking yourself. "

She found it easy to talk to Rick, so easy that she didn't want to stop.

After letting out a little chuckle, Rick said "I know what it's like to be around a lot of women."

"Hmm, because you are the only boy!"

She closed her eyes, cursing herself out for her split. Her tone made it clear it was a fact not a question.

"So you're askin' questions about me, Michonne?"

Michonne wished she could whip off the lazy smile from his face. Embarrassment creeping inside her even though she tried to refute his words.

"I'm not," she assured, crossing and uncrossing her arms. "Your teammates love to talk about you, Captain."

"Is that so?" he asked as he titled his head. A gesture that he should be forbidden to do, because of how sexy he looked doing it. It gave him a bad boy vibe, ready to tear his opponent apart.

After a few beats Rick replied at her statement. "Yes, I grew up with six sisters. They all left except the two before me. "

"Do you miss them? I mean isn't it weird to not live with them anymore?" She couldn't fathom living without her siblings.

"Well. We still see each other every Sunday, for brunch. I can't really miss them, they are very overbearin' , so I receive at least one phone call of each during the week."

Michonne beamed with an inexplicable joy, seeing Rick's clear eyes sparkling with mirth when he was talking about his family. She could feel the love he had for them dripping in his words. He was a family man, another pro in the reasons of falling in love with him. _Wait, what? _Why she was thinking things like that?

"What are their names?" she asked ignoring her internal questions. Their work was long forgotten; it was the first time she let their conversation totally drift away from the science project.

"Adríana is the oldest. Then you have Celía, the twins Elena and Gracía. And the last two are Sofía and Nína."

The corner of her mouth twitched as she couldn't hide her questioning stare.

"You're askin' yourself why they all have Spanish names?"

Michonne nodded, "Yes, and why you haven't one?"

"My father, Jeffrey, was sure they would only have boys. While my mother Ofelía swore she would only have girls like her mother before her and her grandmother,hell all the women in my family," he started, with a little laugh at his parent's recall of his favorite story. "So my mother told him if God gifted them with girls, she would be the one to choose their names. He accepted. Since my mother is from Spain, her choices were for Spanish names. While mine, has been chosen by my American Dad, so here I am Richard Grant Grimes. The only boy with the only non Spanish name."

They shared a hearty laugh, as he glanced at her body shaking with laughter. Rick couldn't help but wonder how someone could be that perfect. He was also very proud to manage to make her laugh, watching the wall she tried to build between them crumble brick by brick.

"It's quite the story you have, Captain," she said after their laughter stopped. One week spent with him, and she was sharing more than information about fire. She couldn't fight the chemistry growing between them. She wished Rick was just easy on the eyes, and not someone she could easily fall for.

"I'm sure my mother and sisters will love you."

She folded her arms against her chest, her heart beating so hard against it she thought it wanted his freedom away from her, or more from him.

"Why is that?"

"You're like 'em; beautiful, intelligent. Funny and with witty comebacks," he said like he had known her for years, instead of days.

Ok, it was too much. She needed to get up and leave. At least that is what her mind ordered her to do, yet she stayed where she was. She didn't move one single part of her blushing and warmed body. Rick pinned her in place with his mesmerizing stare. How the hell could a fire witch be heated by a simple mortal, who only used words? And a smile. A stupid, ravishing, smile on his handsome face. One that crawled inside her dreams, that surrounded her everywhere she went. She saw it in the books she loved to read. Everything was about Rick since the first day she met him. She remembered what her grandmother Rosetta told her when she asked about the mortal she fell in love with after her grandfather's death.

_"Sweetheart, there isn't a single fight you don't hope and pray to win. But the one against love is the only one you wish to lose."_

She had wanted to ask her if it was worth it to win love but not have anything else? Being a witch, a guardian has been something her family always found pride in. They were powerful and fearless. Yet, her grandmother thought love was above all of this. _Fuck_, she was only 17 years old, why was she bothering herself with those thoughts? It could be only a fling, something to savor and toss away like she did with her candies. But was Rick the kind of candy that she could forget? Or worse, replace? Could she have both? Be an accomplished witch and go home to her mortal–

"Is everythin' alright?" he questioned when he saw the look of concern on her face.

He shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't help it. With Michonne, everything was easy, he felt comfortable with her and above all he wanted her. Like he had never wanted anyone before. Yes, he had a girlfriend for a few months before she moved from King County, but she never held his interest like Michonne. He never felt those foreign, deep and strong feelings towards her. He barely knew Michonne, but that didn't stop his heart from racing in her presence. His palms to sweat at her proximity, the need to please her. To be with her.

"Hmm," Michonne nodded as she started to put her stuff in her backpack, "Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go. Sorry."

She hastily stormed away from the table, leaving a dumbfounded Rick beating himself up for making her go away while they were having a good time. He was learning more about her, and she didn't even reply his third and last question.

##############

"Sasha!" Isis' stern voice called for her daughter who was bumping her foot under the wooden circle table. "Would you stop, please sweetheart?"

"They're late," Sasha stated as if she was the only one to be aware of their lateness.

"No," a deep voice responded, "We are not."

A group of four women came out of the shadows, each taking up a place at the long table placed in front of the circle ones where the Harris family was waiting for them in the meeting room of their Coven.

"You said 5pm–" Sasha reminded them, glaring at the board who was 20 minutes late. She didn't even bother to hide her disdain for them. They were spiteful, and none of them deserved to lead the others. She yearned for the day, someone would finally put an end to their reign.

"My child," Karen cut her sentence short, "We said 5pm for you, not for us."

Sasha glanced at her mother Jasmine, who was shaking her head, silently asking her to let it go.

"Let's proceed," Anne, another member of the board, announced. "Why did you ask for this meeting, Jasmine?"

She knew exactly why, but Jasmine refrained herself to say something.

"The sanction decided for my daughters is too harsh. I understand that they did something bad, I really do. But I believe in second chances too, and if you give them one, you ladies will see that they have learned from their mistake."

Michonne shifted in her chair, the tension growing in the meeting room. Despite the wideness of it, she felt cramped. Carmen, the youngest member of their board had her eyes bored into her, making her uncomfortable. Carmen was her spelling teacher, and the one Michonne despised the most. She couldn't remember the number of times she had been kicked out of her class for insubordination. Or any others reasons Carmen could find since Michonne's arrival in the witchcraft high school.

"I doubt it," Karen replied, "I think your daughters don't value our Coven, our academy or their luck to be witches."

"How dare you?" Isis snapped, the vein on the side of her face throbbing. "We are not here to question my daughters value of who they are. They are very proud of who they are, and where they belong. Don't you forget my family helped build this Coven and this Academy."

"Yet, where are they?" A mocking smile tugged on Karen's thin lips, "Where is your great great grandmother Isis, and the others?"

"Your daughters have been expelled 6 times since the beginning of September. And let's not count the others years," Carmen cut through their conversation, before Isis could answer. "They don't know their places, it was just a matter of time before something like this happened. And now you really expect us to just forget? Actions have consequences."

Jasmine frowned, she took a deep breath, calming her boiling anger. "We all know, they have faults. A lot. They are teenagers, they react the worst way in a bad situation."

"It's true," Anne stated, giving them a little bit of hope. "But, wrong is wrong. It's time for your family to learn that. They have to go back to King County High School until the end of the year. You'll not convene the board ever again about this matter."

They all knew that Michonne and her sisters were the scapegoat. The teachers and some of the members of the Coven were just waiting for a good opportunity, a very bad mistake from them to make them pay for the actions of their family.

##############

One of the first lessons Michonne had learnt from her mothers was to control her emotions. An elemental witch's ability to use her powers, depended on the art of controlling her feelings. And right now, hearing her mothers arguing in the kitchen, she understood why. She could feel her body temperature rising, smoke pouring from her skin. Soon she would be a ball of fire, yearning to destroy the women of the Coven. She detested this place so much.

As a little, naive girl she couldn't comprehend why, so she fought hard to be an obedient, exemplar sorceress. Years after, she started to put together the reasons, her great great great grandmother Tiana was a founding mother of their Coven. She was the one who found the location near the White Tree, but something happened, a disagreement with the other members and she left. The other women of her family refused to join the Coven, until her grandmother Rosetta did but got banned years after. Her mother, Isis, decided to stay, it was her family's legacy and she was determined to not pay for Rosetta's mistake.

"Our daughters are not happy in this stupid Academy! We should leave! Find a new Coven, a new school," Michonne heard Jasmine shoot from downstairs.

"No!" Isis hissed, her voice almost breaking under the weight of her pain. "My family earned their place. Our daughters will bide their time in this school, come back to the Academy and be the best witches they ever had."

The little jingle erupting from her cell phone took her attention away from the heated conversation. Her body temperature decreased, getting colder as she rose from the floor of her bedroom, to take a glance at the device on her bed. A deep frown apparead on her weary face, and she had to blink twice before her mind could wrap around the fact that Rick Grimes had sent her two messages.

**Rick: Sorry for earlier, if I said or did smthg to make you run. **

**Rick: Btw it's Rick. **

Michonne stood above the screen for seconds, minutes or hours she couldn't tell. After a few back and forth between her brain telling her to not reply, and her heart requesting the contrary, she decided to give in, and sent him a message quickly before she changed her mind.

**Michonne: Who gave you my number? **

**Rick: Can I plead the fifth? **

**Michonne: The fifth? **

**Rick: Yh, it's when you decline giving self incriminating information. **

Michonne let her wide smile spread across her plump lips, amused by his knowledge of law, like her mother Jasmine. She laid on her bed, the smile not leaving her face as she typed her reply.

**Michonne: I get it. It wasn't your fault, I was in a rush. I shouldn't've left like thief. **

**Rick: That's okay. You still owe me tho. **

**Michonne: Owe you what ? **

**Rick: My last question. **

She giggled, talking with him was slowly but surely becoming one of her favorite things to do. She could envision his baby blue eyes scrutinizing her, not wanting to miss any of her expression.

**Michonne: You're right. I'm all ears, go ahead. **

_You're playing a dangerous game. _But with the loud clatter of her butterflies, combined with her strong heartbeat she couldn't hear the warning.

**Rick: Can we hang out tgther? **

**Rick: One day, outside of the school? **

Michonne felt her mouth go dry, her breath grew louder and shorter as she read the messages one, two, three more times. She tossed her cellphone on her bed before burning it with her hot hand. She took a deep breath in and out, it was just a boy. A boy she could be friends with. She had no idea that, miles away Rick was tucked under his sheets, the air left his lungs waiting for her reply. The minutes passed without a reply, made him more nervous, he was ready to tell her to forget about it when she finally gave him an answer.

**Michonne: As friends right? **

**Rick: Right. **

**Michonne: Where do you wanna go? **

**Rick: Have you ever been fishing? **

**Michonne: Why would I do that, when I can buy a fish directly? **

**Rick: Blasphemy! If you haven't fished, you haven't lived. **

Michonne roared with laughter, she was about to keep the conversation going before a little knock on her door made her hide her phone under her pillow. She called the person in, surprised to see Rosita in her red, silky two-piece pajama set and her hair in a messy ponytail, entering her room. She thought she fell asleep, like Sasha who since they came back from the meeting hadn't uttered a word to a slim, tiny part of her was deep down grateful that Rosita was there, before Michonne fell deeper in the rabbit hole.

"Hey, Sita."

"Hey, sorry I know it's late," Rosita said, joining Michonne on her bed. "Are you okay?"

Rosita narrowed her eyes at Michonne, her sister looked embarrassed, almost as if she was hiding something.

Michonne cleared her throat, afraid that her voice could betray her, "Yes, yes. I'm fine."

"Sorry to bother you," Rosita replied, still surveying Michonne's face as if it would talk, and tell her what her sister was up to before she was there. "I wanted to ask you something."

Michonne nodded her head, encouraging her with a smile.

"In two days, there'll be an audition to join the cheerleaders team," Rosita started, fidgeting with Michonne sheets. "And since we are about to stay in this school, I thought why not have a little fun? I was wondering if you'll come with me ? But if you don't want to-"

"Of course, I'll come to support you!" she replied without thinking. Anything to have her sister leave her room quickly. She would deal with the consequences after.

Rosita drew her sister into her arms in a tight hug, "Thank you, Chonie! So now that mom and mom are done arguing, I can go to sleep. Have a good night."

Michonne was so absorbed in the messages that she didn't even realize the calm was back downstairs. Her mothers didn't argue often, but today had been a stressful one for the two women. Jasmine wasn't fond of their witchcraft school, even if she pushed them to work hard. Nonetheless she accepted her wife's choice, because even if she was a born witch she hadn't had the chance to go to a good academy to develop her powers. Half of what she learnt had been taught by her mother and then Isis, after they met. She was better at being a lawyer, than a witch.

Michonne waved at Rosita feeling bad that she was happy to see her sister depart her room so that she could get back to her cellphone. Rick hadn't sent any messages since the last one.

**Michonne: So you're gonna teach me how to fish and how to live? **

She waited, thinking he might have fallen asleep since it was 10pm.

**Rick: If you would let me, yes. **

Michonne smiled while she should be worried that, yes, she would let him do anything to her. It was the best time to end this, before she would say something regrettable.

**Michonne: Have a good night, Captain. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *clear throat* Hey! Ok I know, I know I have been slightly MIA. I'm so sorry, I've been busy, my beta had been busy. You really thought I would abandon you? Nope, my friend. So let's catch up on what's going on between our favorite witch and the best mortal we know !

I have to thank my dear beta, she's the best. And I appreciate her so so much, I could have never imagine Siancore being my beta one year ago! Then the one and only Jodie Slaughter aka blackgirlfairy, she's a writer now people and she wrote two marvelous, amazing books : All Things Burn & White Whiskey Bargain available on Amazon. And last but not least you, my dear readers, thank you for all your comments. Your kindness, your support. Your likes, follows like you guys are the best. I love this fandom.

With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. #KeepRichonneAlive.

* * *

**KISSED BY A WITCH**

** Water War**

_Don't you wanna be more than friends?_

_Hold me tight and don't let go (don't let go)_

_You have the right to lose control (don't let go)_

As she watched Andrea's mouth move to explain what they were looking for in a good cheerleader. Michonne knew how much she loved her little sister, and how far she was ready to go to make her happy. Otherwise she would be at her house, practicing or sewing with her mother Isis, and not seated on the middle bench of the high school's old but still in a good shape gym . She envied Sasha who was too sick to come. Michonne fought against a loud yawn not wanting to give away how bored she was.

She tried very hard to ignore Jessie who was trying to kill her with her heated looks. Michonne didn't even spare her a glance, she wasn't worth her time. She stayed focused on her little sister, who proved herself to be an amazing dancer. Rosita had been able to chain together all the dance movements showed by Andrea. Michonne knew she must have watched a lot of videos and movies about cheerleaders and she felt very proud of her. Since they landed in this school, Rosita seemed more at ease, she was starting to open up more and looked less like the frightening kid she used to be in the Academy. Michonne loudly sneezed, before she could muffle the sound and made everyone turn to her as if she interrupted them in a very important moment.

"Bless you," a familiar voice told her.

Her smile automatically apparead on her face, as if it obeyed his voice and only his.

"Thank you," she replied, frowning in confusion despite her happiness to see him again. And as usual he looked way better than in her mind, his hair was unkempt, yet shiny and beautiful. A brown t-shirt hid his muscular torso, he wore white knee-length shorts to go with it, and white Nike sneakers on his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

Rick cocked his head on the side, answering her through a grin, "Weight training. Like every Saturday morning. I told you last night."

"Oh, yeah, true!" Michonne said with a little giggle, she cursed herself for.

She fidgeted with one of her locs, feeling nervous under Rick's interested stare. He was looking at her like she was the eighth wonder of the world. Once the surprise disappeared, and her brain decided to function again, she recalled the messages sent last night. They had been exchanging a lot of them lately, when they weren't together in school working hard before the due date which was soon.

At first the conversations started with the chemistry project, but always ended up with description of their days, or what they planned to do the next. Talking to him had been the highlight of the last two days, and she felt safer doing it day after day. Mainly because she shielded herself behind the lie that they were just friends. Those messages were there to build this new relationship, the same way she did with Maggie.

It could have been believable, but she wasn't attracted to Maggie as she was to Rick. Maggie wasn't the one crawling into her wet dreams, Rick was the one she imagined when she tentatively tried to touch herself under her covers to relieve the intense throbbing ache she felt between her legs. She was so absorbed into her thoughts that she didn't register the words coming out of his sexy mouth, until the sound of them finally connected with her ears.

"Still okay for later?"

He looked like a child waiting for his parent's approval to buy his favorite toy.

"Yes, of course," She answered simply, trying to play it cool. In reality she was beyond excited to learn how to fish with him. _Was he?_ She couldn't help but wonder. Was he as obsessed with her as she was with him? Or maybe she was just something different for him, oh yeah. Must be that–

"Cool! We can catch up with each other later at the spot. I'll text you the address," he said pulling her out of her conflicted mind. "I should go before the coach makes me run through the whole town. "

Michonne giggled, "I would hate to be another reason for you to be punished."

A smile tugged his lips, but somehow she knew he was serious as a heart attack when he said, "It'd be worth it for you."

He waved at her, after stealing her ability to do anything except think about his words. Why did the universe decide to put her in the school of the most desirable boy? It was a question she lost sleep over. The idea to ask her grandma Fanny to help her answer it popped in her head as she watched Rick walking away, in his irresistible bow legged gait. She forced herself to avert her gaze when Rosita approached her climbing the grey stairs, her thumbs up excitedly.

"I'm a cheerleader!"

Michonne clapped her hands, beaming with pride and joy.

"Congrats Rosita !"

But Rosita's display of happiness was quickly replaced by a deep scowl. She squinted meanly at Jessie who thought for whatever bad reasons, that she was invited to climb the stairs and join them.

"He isn't yours!" Jessie claimed through gritted teeth. A menacing finger pointed at an unfazed Michonne. "Stop, acting like–"

Michonne would never know what Jessie tried to tell her, because out of nowhere her throat constricted, and she looked like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened, surprise and panic taking over her.

"Enough!" Michonne ordered to Rosita without even glancing at her direction.

Air finally filled Jessie's lungs, she coughed wiping falling tears from her red face.

"Enough with your bullshit Jessie," Michonne continued, "You should go home and rest instead of worrying about what is not your business."

Jessie turned on her heel, embarrassed by being reprimanded.

"Rosita," Michonne admonished once Jessie was far enough to not hear them, going back in tears to her friends. "Why did you do that?"

Her sister rolled her eyes, but eventually opened her mouth when she understood Michonne was expecting an answer.

"I'm not sorry. She deserved it, you should have heard the way she was talking about you. Or looking at you."

"I don't care," Michonne countered "Mom told us to not use spells on mortals. Remember? It's too dangerous."

Michonne sighed, she knew her sister wasn't listening to her. Rosita was still fuming with unchecked hatred against Jessie.

"She's delusional," Rosita added, as if it was a good explanation for casting a spell on the blonde girl. "She thinks Rick wants her, and you're just a distraction. Stupid bitch. Rick and you are meant to be together."

Surprise flashed across Michonne's face, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you like him Michonne, very much. I heard the conversation between you and Sasha, I don't agree with her–"

"You should,she was right. Rick and I are just friends," she said, as unconvinced as Rosita. Yet, she had to make her mind understand this, believe it, cling to it. And never let go of the fact that Rick could only be a friend to her.

"Please, can we just go? You can tell me how it went," Michonne said before Rosita could crumble her fragile resolve. Rosita's shoulders dropped, disappointment apparent on her beautiful face,Michonne could feel her sister wanted to say more nonetheless she nodded her head and stood with her.

##############

Hours after Michonne was following her new friend, Rick, through the woods reminding her of the one she lived in. The forest looked like it hadn't been touched by anyone in decades. The trees were tall and a lush green color she loved. They hung over the two of them like canopies. Michonne couldn't hear anything but the sound of their footsteps and the normal noises of nature. The air was fresh and clean and realized that she enjoyed the feeling of her feet sinking into the earth with every step she took.

Despite the beauty of the place, and the great company, Michonne couldn't enjoy it truly because of the guilt she felt for lying to her mother again. She had told her mother that she was just going to work on her school project with Rick before Isis accepted to let Michonne use her car. She didn't know if her mother believed her. She looked like she didn't, but Michonne once more convinced herself that she was a good liar and her mother suspected nothing. She jogged a little to not lose Rick. Her flamed butterflies had been dancing since they start their walk; dancing to the rhythm of her fast heartbeat and the melody of his calm voice. The sweet mix of watermelon and mint welcomed and intoxicated her when she sniffed discreetly his back.

"We're here," he announced with a smile.

Michonne reluctantly tore her gaze from a gorgeous view to another. Rick stopped in front of a lake, it was large, covering more than their eyes could see from their spot on the banks. The water wasn't as blue as the ocean, more of a clear green, but it was still incredibly beautiful.

"It's beautiful."

Rick nodded his head, "Yeah, I used to come here with my grandma. She's the one who taught me how to fish."

Michonne watched him with curiosity glinting her eyes.

"My grandparents are the survivalist kind," he continued as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor. "They taught us how to hunt, fish, fight, and cook. "

"You know how to cook?" she asked, as if she needed another reason to have more feelings for Rick. Witches loved to hunt too, but she was sure he wasn't talking about the same kind of hunt. Because witches hunted men for the pleasure of the flesh, she smiled as she imagined herself hunting Rick through the woods.

"I can cook for you one day," Rick said with a lazy smile. "My mother always brags about my paella. It's like she's more proud of that than my grades. "

She laughed that beautiful laugh he grew fond of; obsessed with hearing it everywhere even if she wasn't there. He made a promise to himself to try, as much as he could, to always bring joy to her and for now he was doing a pretty good job.

"So now you have to make me one!" she replied, lost in his sparkling eyes.

Michonne wanted to add more, but the confusion on his face prevented her from doing so. He was looking past her, she followed his gaze to see a black Raven installed on a branch on the tree behind her.

"Ok, you're gonna think I'm weird but, " he started, his cerulean eyes still on the bird. "It's not the first time I see this bird or the past couple days, it's like it followin' us everywhere we go."

Rick's seemingly crazy observation was met with giggles. That was all she could do, she couldn't tell him that the Raven was the familiar she acquired two days ago after her mother Isis told her it was time they had a familiar of their own. Sasha got a mouse, while Rosita wanted spiders. Michonne didn't have to think long for the name, she choose blue, like the color of Rick's eyes. Yes, she knew how stupid it sounded. Sasha's mad eyes told her that. Rosita smiled knowingly, as she found that very romantic but keep it for herself.

She lowered her body on the green fishing chair Rick spent the last minutes installing. He retrieved two black fishing rod and gave one to her after warning her to take care of it, like she would with her kid. She rolled her eyes at him, causing him to laugh. They were now facing the river, in a comfortable silence, until Rick broke it with a question.

"So what do you think about it so far?"

"It's boring," she honestly replied. "I mean what are we supposed to do? Just stay seated and what?"

Rick put his hand against his heart, feigning hurt, "Why so much hate? Fishin' is all about patience."

She restrained herself to not roll her eyes, again. Except putting the worm at the end of the fishing rod, nothing exciting happened. She had wanted to conjure one fish with a spell just to be over with it. But her need to spend more time with Rick, with the trees and birds as their only witnesses overtook her boredness.

"Can I be honest with you?" She inquired after another long minute fell on them. Her head turned to the right side to watch his profile.

"Always," He told her his eyes not leaving the lake.

"I would have never take you, for the fishing kind of boy."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression, one of his brows lifted.

"I mean, you're Rick Grimes the football star, the most popular guy of your school… ok now I feel like a jerk because I misjudged you. I thought you were more into parties like everybody else in your team. And that well… sport was basically your only activity. I'm sorry."

She was babbling, her, Michonne the thinker, who was always so calm and collected was stuttering. Yet, she wasn't surprised of how she wasn't totally herself with Rick. And even if she should be upset about it, she wasn't. She felt like in his presence she could be the free Michonne, the one she kept caged inside of her. And not the only version people expected her to be.

"Can I be honest with you, too ? "

Michonne nodded, "Always."

Rick simpered, he shifted in his chair, trying to find in his brain the right words to talk to her without frightening her.

"I know we barely know each other," Rick finally said after a few awkward beats, "But I feel like I can be myself with you, ya know? The others see me as a leader, a champion even if I never asked for this. I mean, I wanna be a champion, see my team win and all, but sometimes I just feel like–"

"People put too much pressure on you," Michonne finished for him, knowing exactly what it was like.

Rick's big grin warmed her heart. Her butterflies were going crazy in her belly. She could feel her connection with Rick getting stronger. They understood each other deeply, and at this moment it was just them smiling tenderly and being lost in the others eyes until something pulled at Michonne's fishing rod.

"What's going on?" she asked no longer seated, trying to prevent her rod from slipping away.

Rick also stood and put himself behind her in a heartbeat, his arms around her helping her extract the fish from the water. He instructed her to use the little handle to reel the line closer to her. His hands wrapped around hers, forcing them to tighten her grip and steady her feet and she turned, and turned the handle, to try to work the fish out of the water. She enjoyed the feel of him, soft and hard at the same time. Her whole body and mind on fire.

"This is a big one!" she could hear the smile in his voice. But not see how hard he was fighting to stay steady on his two feet, his red skin tingling, as his heart beat erratically in his chest. She felt good in his arms, so good that he never wanted to let her go.

"Good job, Michonne!" he prayed that his tone wouldn't betray his overwhelming feelings.

Michonne couldn't stop the huge wave of emotions crawling inside her. Hearing his pride and joy, over this stupid fish made her more thrilled than she wanted to.

Indeed the fish was a big one, and she had to admit that fishing wasn't that boring, when you finally caught something. And it made Rick happy, so of course she would do it again if he asked her. But her happy feelings crushed the moment Rick left her and threw the fish back into the water. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she couldn't keep the consternation out of her tone.

"Why did you do that?"

Rick chuckled as if she told a joke,turning his body to face her, already missing the warmth of her body. She smelled so good, like woods and flowers.

"We fish for fun," he said, shaking the heated thoughts her perfume brought to his mind.

"Wait," she said, yearning for his body to cover hers again. "So you brought me here, put me on this weird, and dangerous chair, bored me to death to just throw away the fish once I got one?"

He jerked his head back, body shaking with deep laughter.

"That exactly what I did."

Michonne just nodded her head and started walking towards the lake where Rick was still standing by, her expression was blank. Rick thought for a second he messed up, he came closer, standing at her side waiting for her next move. Michonne lifted her head to him, smiled, and pushed him into the water before he had the time to blink an eye.

"We fish for fun, right?"

Rick clambered out of the water. He was drenched. She tilted her head to the right and plastered a wide smile on her face as her eyes roamed over his wet black jeans, and light brown jacket, making him look more sexy than ever. _How that could be possible? _

Even though Rick was the one in the water, she was the one drowning further and further in this foreign feeling. His breathing was loud, his eyes blazing with wrath. He looked angry but the mischievous smile betrayed his intention. Michonne understanding rapidly, backed away and ran. Unfortunately not fast enough for Rick to not catch her.

"No Rick, wait, wait," she pleaded, while he lifted her effortlessly by her waist. He wrongly thought she weighed more given that she threw him with such ease in the water. "Wait. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. "

Despite her pleas, she was laughing.

"Sorry for what?"

"I shouldn't have pushed you into the water, ok ok! It's just…. Wait," she said when she felt his grip tighten and her body dangerously close to the blue liquid. "Wait, please, Rick. Sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I can," he replied with a reassuring smile, as he watched her beautiful body crash into the water. Michonne yelled, cursing him. And that idiot laughed while she was freezing with her hair damp and her clothes ruined.

"You're a dead man, Rick!" she splashed water at him, wetting him some more. Rick joined her, splashing water in her direction Michonne couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun, her belly ached because of how much she laughed.

"You ruined my clothes," Michonne said once their war water stopped, they were both spent and on cloud nine, grinning like a cheshire cat. _You're a witch,_ a voice reminded her. She could dry them without lifting a finger.

Rick took a deep breath to calm his fast heartbeat, and fill his empty lungs. His gaze roamed over her, as if it was the first time he saw her. He couldn't help himself but imagine how her body would look without the layers of clothing. Her jeans clung to her shapely hips. He loved having them in his hands, and wanted to do it again, so not listening to the voice in his head, he closed the short distance between them. He felt his cheeks flush hot, and his stomach was heavy when Michonne's hands stroked his face.

"You would look good with a beard," she said, chastising herself for the stupidity of her words. But she needed to say something, anything to not combust with his face at mere centimetres from hers. She knew what was about to happen.

"Yeah?" Rick replied, his eyes closed, relishing in her gentle, soothing touch as her breath tickled his face.

He opened his eyes to find her gaze on him. They stared at each other silently communicating everything their mouth couldn't say.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, breathless. Frozen in fear that she would say no; if she did he would respect her wish. But he hoped that she wanted this, too. That she needed it as much as he did.

"Yes," Michonne replied, as she shut down every parcel of her body telling her how a bad idea it was.

And after what felt like an eternity, Rick gently pressed his lips on her warm ones. They were as soft as a pillow, tasting like cherries, and better than he imagined. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Michonne knew she just took a sip of something forbidden, and she had no idea how to continue her life without taking another sip. He put his hands behind her neck, and kissed her once again as the world fell away. It was slow and soft. She ran her hands in his hair, she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Her very smell was flooding his senses, he loved the way her smaller body melted into his, her body grew hotter and hotter, as the kiss grew passionate. He pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. Michonne felt her body broiling, she had to stop this kiss before she burnt him, she took her hands from his smooth curls, fighting the urge to put them back. On cue, Rick broke off the kiss. The flutter of his heart vanished slightly when he saw the pained expression on her face. She had her eyes closed, shaking her head back and forth.

"We shouldn't have… I'm sorry, Rick. We can't, we can't."

She repeated looking everywhere but at him, as if she was talking to someone else. Indeed she was, to the voice in her head telling her it was the best kiss she ever shared with someone; that she loved it so much she should do it again. The voice that was asking, _Why did you stop?_ But her inability to control her emotions, thus her powers, was the perfect reminder of what, and who she was. She couldn't fight the tears forming in her eyes, so she cried while she left Rick calling after her in the water. She cried while walking to her car and she cried more when she climbed in it caressing her swollen lips missing the minty taste of his mouth. She drove before her love for this mortal won over again and made her do something she couldn't and shouldn't do: To be with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy my people. I know it's been so long, but I really hope you didn't believe I would abandon you?! Never. Even if this fandom is dying little by little, I'm still here and I have a lot of others ideas for new story. So if you're still into Richonne fanfiction, stay tuned. And there are a lot of writers who are there, like my marvelous and gorgeous beta Siancore. Anyway, here's the last installment of this story, we let Rick alone in that water poor thing…

**KISSED BY A WITCH**

**5\. The Party**

_Baby, let me be your man_

_So I can love you_

_And if you let me be your man_

_Then I'll take care of you, you_

Rick hung his head low, suddenly finding the tiles on the floor very interesting. He wished the floor could crack open and swallow him. No matter where he went, as long as he was away from coach Michaels and his angry voice filling the quiet cloakroom. He stole a quick glance at his teammates: some of them were standing still in their football gear, others were undressed with just their chest uncovered or seated in their boxer briefs only. There was a mix of sadness and disappointment on their faces.

Rick still had on his dirty, white football ensemble, he just had the time to get rid of his helmet before the coach came roaring in the changing room. They had played minutes ago the first match of the season. Rick's team won with so much difficulty that it made it impossible to enjoy the win. The boys were all tired as shit, just wanting to get rid of the bad smell of perspiration cloaking the room. Yet the coach couldn't care less, he needed for them to know how bad they had played, how they looked like unprepared debutant players on the field. He was pissed, and as usual Rick took most of his reprimands. He was the captain, the one who had to show the perfect example.

"I dunno what's up with you lately, son," the coach continued, his flushed face transformed by the weight of his anger. " But you don't have your mind in the game. I'll not have it, ya hear me loud 'n clear, Ricky?"

"Yes, sir."

He knew all of that, but hearing the disappointment in his coach's voice cut through his heart. He was elsewhere, still in the lake, with Michonne's hot body against his, her lips pressed against his. He couldn't stop thinking about the softness of them, how well she fit in his arms. And he couldn't stop his mind to remind him that she ran. She left him without any explanation for him to understand what happened. He replayed their moment over and over again, searching for something he might have said or done. She seemed to enjoy herself, laughing and smiling.

Rick called on her number multiple times since last Saturday, but she never replied. He sent messages that he doubted she even bothered to read. He had been ready to have a much needed conversation on Monday, but Maggie informed him that Michonne got sick. And for the next days he could feel Sasha's suspicious eyes on him every time she saw him, as if she suspected him to be the reason of her sister's illness.

Jessie was more insistent than ever with Michonne away. Unfortunately for her, she just found herself at the receiving end of his frustration. He didn't mean to lash out on Jessie telling her to just let him be and how little he cared about her. Still he did and regretted it the second beads of water fell on her face. He'd apologized the next day because like his sister Adríana reminded him when he told her what happened 'he hadn't been raised to make women cry'. She welcomed his apologies with a wide smile and acted like nothing happened, even if Rick meant every word he said. And now here he was, with Jessie popping every place he went, his coach mad as hell at him and a game that he almost lost all because of his heart breaking over a girl he met 1 month ago.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

His apologies didn't calm his coach, on the contrary it added fuel to the fire.

"It better not. This team depends on you, Rick." He paused, pointed his meaty finger at him.

"Imagine if some of them college scouts where out there and saw the damn shit show you started. You wanna be a champion, boy? You better damn well start actin' like one."

His blazing eyes finally left Rick and gazed at the rest of his players, the tension in the room was so thick that someone could cut it with a knife.

"Go wash yourself up and go home, get some damn rest. I don't wanna look at your ugly faces anymore today. "

The tension didn't disappear after Coach Michael's departure, they did as he ordered in a weary silence. And in his usual form Shane didn't know how to read a room, especially one where no one wanted to talk even less laugh.

"Damn, he went hard on ya didn't he?" he asked, putting his arm around Rick stiff shoulders.

"Nothin' new," the captain replied, pulling Shane's arm away and replacing it with his red and white-the color of his team's backpack.

"Yeah, but it looked like you cursed his ass out or somethan'. Maybe you should have–"

"Do you ever shut the hell up, Shane?" Rick snapped before he could stop himself. He was exhausted and had no patience to deal with whatever Shane had to say.

"Easy there buddy," Shane cautioned with a little, unfriendly smile . "I didn't do shit to ya, so ya need to keep your ass in check."

Rick puffed and continued his march towards his car ignoring his best friend.

"It ain't nobody's fault if that damn girl dumped you."

Rick forced his legs to keep going, and his brain to not let his words sink in, as true as they were. He had enough truth thrown at his face for one night.

"I knew she was nothin' but trouble. You should be grateful, and move on. How 'bout that?" Shane said reaching his grey Land Rover HSE.

Rick stopped in track, and leaned his head out of his own Land Rover's driver widow, "Mind your damn business, how bout that?"

################

"Ricky, we need to talk."

His oldest sister's words halted his movement. Rick tore his eyes from his peanut butter & jelly toasted sandwich. He was about to reply when the rest of his siblings joined them in the spacious kitchen. They took place at the neverending brown wooden table, all of them facing a confused Rick, their arms folded against their chests. Rick's inquisitive eyes roamed over their faces, trying to gauge how screwed he was, but he shook his head reminding himself he didn't do something for them to act that way. And he had better things to do than to sit there and listen to the six women.

"Sit!" Celía, the second among his sisters commanded in a stern yet calm voice.

Rick let out a deep breath while sitting his body back on the chair he tried to leave, yearning to avoid this intervention. He had the feeling to be trapped and judged by 6 different version of his mother. The little hum of the grey steel refrigerator was the only sound heard in the kitchen.

"What's up guys?" Rick asked running a hand in his unkempt curls. Their insistent eyes and the stretched silence made him feel nervous.

"No, the real question is–"

"What's up with you, Ricky?" Elena finished her twin sister García's sentence.

Rick fought the urge to roll his eyes at the twins habit to finish each other's sentences.

"What do you mean?" he inquired in lieu of answering. Knowing exactly what they meant.

"You're actin' weird," Niña, the last and quieter sister replied.

"_Siempre ha sido bizarro," _Sofía said with her annoying grin. Always proud to mess with her little brother.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose but didn't give her the satisfaction of a reply to her calling him weird.

"Sofía, can you be serious for like 2 minute?" Adríana chastised in her big sister's voice that they feared.

Adríana or Ana as Rick used to call her when he had a hard time pronouncing her name, was 18 years older than him. He had always considered her like a second mother, she nurtured him, taught him how to be a good boy but also how to fight back when he was bullied in seventh grade. She was his role model, even if he did everything to make his whole family proud Adríana's opinion of him was the most important one.

The gorgeous brunette leaned forward, her brown eyes locked into his, as if she was trying to read his soul and asked, "Is it about Michonne?"

Rick turned his head toward Sofía who mouthed 'sorry ' not looking sorry at all. His shoulders dropped, before he nodded his head. It was useless to lie, or deny it was just a question of time before they knew about his one sided crush on Michonne. Just the mention of her name, brought him a wave of sadness. As if they sensed it García and Elena put their delicate hands on his. Rick relaxed against their touch, he exchanged a weak smile with them.

"What happened?" Celía asked her soft voice filling the kitchen.

Rick tried to not let his emotions overpower him, as he explained to them what went down the last time he saw Michonne. Their faces were unreadable, they gave him their undivided attention hanging at each word pouring from his mouth. Once he was over with his story, Sofía was the first one to talk.

"Wait for her to come back to school, and try to have a discussion with her," she advised.

"Yes, and if she still doesn't want to have a relationship with you, you'll have to respect that, " Celía added her arms crossed on her mustard satin blouse.

Rick bobbed his head at her words, even if he prayed this scenario wouldn't happen.

"But this isn't a reason for you to act like you did this past week," Niña scolded him, squinting her eyes at him.

"Exactly, mom was worried. We all were!" It was Elena's turn to reprimand Rick.

"Your coach called to complain about you. In all those years you played, he never had something to say about you," García informed a dumbfounded Rick, yet he stayed silent at loss of words.

"Every problem has a solution Ricky. And you know if something is wrong, you can talk to us," Adríana said, with a little bit of hurt in her tone.

Guilt morphed Rick's features, his sisters had proved themselves to be good shoulders to lean on numerous times. They listened and gave the best advice whenever he needed one. Like his parents.

"I'm sorry," he finally said grateful to have them, "I love you guys!"

"Awwwww Ricky," his sisters cooed in unison, all standing to go hug him. "We love you too. "

"And I'm sure Michonne is gonna love you too, just gives her space and time. Alrighty?"

Rick offered a bright smile to Sofía, her words making him hopeful. But unfortunately for Rick this talk never came, as much as he hoped that Michonne would be back for the last week of school before fall break, and to present their chemistry project, she didn't, their discussion postponed as was the deadline for their chemistry project.

####################

"Hey, Mags!"

"Girl, you need to send a message to Rick."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

"Oh please, cut the bullshit would ya?"

Michonne was already over this phone call. She had been naive enough to think that after three weeks Maggie would take the bait and stop talking about Rick Grimes. She felt already bad about the situation and Maggie's insistence to tell her everything Rick had said or done, didn't help. She thought being away, locked in her room would strengthen her conviction to not fall in love with Rick. To forget about this wonderful moment they shared. But, his absence made her miss Rick more.

"Talk to him, before I send him your number a second time!" Maggie continued, putting the meat in her casserole. "What's that noise ? "

"I'm feeding Blue," Michonne explained. She stroked her Raven's jet black wing. Another reminder of the boy she ought to forget.

"You must be the only person I know who has a Raven for her pet, " Maggie chopped her carrots before they joined the marinated meat. "Are you a witch or somethan'?"

Michonne froze, panic stirring inside her. She needed to deny, but her words caught in her throat.

Maggie giggled, "Relax, I'm kidding. Witches don't exist, even if it would be very cool because who doesn't love badass women doing amazing stuff?"

Michonne smiled at Maggie's words, her friend was the perfect example that mortals weren't all bad and some of them could accept the magical world without trying to destroy it. As tempting as it was to tell her friend the truth about who she was, Michonne couldn't do it. It was too dangerous for Maggie.

"I just love ravens, they are very misunderstood animals," Michonne said resuming her task of feeding Blue. "What are you doing?"

Michonne heard a loud noise, followed by Maggie's favorite curse word, before the emerald green-eyed girl replied, "Great now there is flour everywhere. Fuck it! I'm trying to do boeuf bourguignon, it's a French dish with meat, carrots and flour. Do you want to come over?"

Though it sounded delightful, Michonne replied, "I can't, I have so much homework to do."

"Fuck homework!"

Michonne couldn't help the laugh that erupted. Maggie was nothing like the girls she met in the Academy or the Coven. She was a breath of fresh air, in a world where rules were so important that it could ruin someone's life. She was terribly funny, she cursed like a sailor with not an ounce of care for what people could think about her. She lived alone with her father, Hershel Greene since her mother died when she was 11.

Since she had to learn how to take care of herself when her father was battling against his alcohol addiction. He had been sober for 5 years and trying to fulfill a role he left because of his demons. Michonne admired Maggie's strength, and the fact that she could still see the good side of life despite the hardships she encountered. She knew how painful it would be to wipe Maggie out of her life.

"Let's talk about this kiss, again! I'm ready to bet my left boob that you forgot so many details."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Can we not talk about this kiss between Rick and I, please?"

"That sucks!" her friend whined, mopping the last remnant of the flour from the kitchen counter. "Oh yeah, before I forget, Glenn is throwing a Halloween party tomorrow night, even if it's not Halloween. You have to come dressed up and if you're worried about Rick, he's not gonna be there he hates parties!"

"I–"

"Cool, see ya tomorrow night! Love ya,bye!"

Maggie hung up before Michonne could find excuses to not come. She looked at her phone's blank screen for several seconds, before tossing it on the bed and rubbing her hand over her face. The weight of her situation was becoming heavier to bear on her shoulders.

"I think I just need time," she said to her familiar. "I don't even know why Mags makes a big deal of that, it was just a kiss. Right?"

The Raven cocked his head to his right side.

"Seriously, now you're judging me?" Michonne stood from her purple chair, pointing a stern perfectly manicured finger at Blue. "I know you were there, no need to remind me!"

Her raven opened its wings its eyes now on the widow, signaling that it was done with this conversation. Michonne opened the only obstacle keeping him from its envy to fly.

"And don't you dare kiss mortal ravens, " she giggled, happy that she didn't lose her sense of humor.

"You kissed Rick Grimes?" Rosita asked her mouth touching the floor when Michonne opened her bedroom door to go fetch some food.

"Would you keep it down?" Michonne commanded, dragging her sister body into her room and closing the door behind her. "What were you doing in front of my door? Were you listening?"

Rosita shook her head, "I came to give back your lipgloss."

Michonne took the object she didn't even remember loaning her, and put it on her vanity. Before giving her attention back to her still-shocked, thief sister.

"Oh my God, you're the one who drank the aegrescere potion!" Her face lightening up after she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

She found it very odd that Michonne's illness lasted more than a week, unlike Sasha and herself, Michonne refused to use magic to heal so she stayed sick longer than them, but never for two weeks. The second clue was in the kitchen, looking like blood and smelling like it belonged to a dragon, which was one of the main ingredients to make the potion to become ill. And now everything made sense, Rosita was sure her sister used it to avoid Rick Grimes. Rosita fought the urge to laugh, but failed.

"There is nothing funny Sita! I was really sick the first week!" Michonne snapped, mad at herself and how her feelings were making her do stupid thing after stupid thing.

" I shouldn't–"

"Yeah, but you did kiss him and you loved it. I bet you dreamt about it every night and every time you close your eyes. Come on,Michonne what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Michonne repeated, horrified by her sister accuracy of what she had done since she left Rick in the woods. "'I, witch of The White Tree Coven will not have a mortal as a partner ' does this vow sound familiar to you?"

"You mean the same Coven that exiled us far away, among the people they hate so much ? The same Coven that hate us too, and couldn't be happier to not see us anymore ? The same Academy that expelled you at least 1 time per week ? Fuck them!"

"Maggie can you leave this body, please?" Michonne joked to prevent Rosita words to enter her heart and nourish the irrational part of it with misplaced hope.

"I wish sometimes we were more like her," Rosita replied, a determination in her eyes like Michonne never saw before. "And just so you know Sasha is wrong, very wrong. Being a witch is what we are, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy what we have or want. Dating mortals for a year is not gonna make us reject our roots. Look at Mama J. she went in several mortals schools, right ? And she ended up marrying a witch. What I'm trying to say is, Michonne, please do as you want don't think about this stupid Coven or Academy, we should do whatever or whoever we want. Nobody will know about it. And after we'll just go back to our life, like nothing never happened."

"We?"

Rosita blushed and drifted her eyes from Michonne for the first time since she entered her room.

"Hmm I may have a mortal boyfriend," she confessed massaging her neck nervously.

"When? Who? Why you didn't tell me?"

"The beginning of the month, Abraham Ford and because I thought you'll try to talk me out of it."

"So what do you say, are we going to make our own rules this year or live by the ones made by those who put us in this situation?" Rosita asked stirring Michonne from her thoughts of a relationship with Rick.

Michonne offered her a bright, big smile telling Rosita everything she needed to know: her speech worked.

################

**Shane: Michonne's here **

Rick looked for so long at the three, quick words sent by his best friend 10 minutes ago, he couldn't stop grinning like a cheshire cat, hope instilled back into him. He put his football gear in a hurry, almost tripping on his bedroom's wooden floor. After trying to tame his curls with the help of his gel, being sure he looked good enough, Rick stomped out of his house, barely answering his concerned mother on his destination.

He rehearsed what he planned to tell her, his tone until he was satisfied with it, Rick parked in front of Glenn's classic home, with a gracious porch and a wide central passage. Lucky to have found a place among the sea of cars, he climbed down of his car, taking a deep needed breath of the fresh air.

Strong, and unpleasant scent of alcohol mixed with the sweat hit his nostrils. While loud hip hop music filled his ears the second he stepped a foot into the large and hot living room, the bass thumped in time with his heart beat. Over the roar of music he could hear distant, hazy chatter, there were people at every corner not letting him room to breathe. He recognized Rocky Balboa, various characters from Star Wars and even the X-Men. Some of the guests stopped to greet him surprised to see him.

But Rick was a man with a mission, and not wasting his time with useless conversations, his eyes scanned the area, actively searching for the reason he was there. Rick grinned like a thirsty man spotting water in the desert after days with nothing. His feet started moving towards her, Maggie urgently appeared out of nowhere, putting herself in front of her blocking his view of his beloved prize.

She came like she promised Maggie she would, and to accompany Rosita who had left her to go making out with her boyfriend somewhere. Everything in the room looked exactly like her mother Jasmine, described to her when she was talking about the way mortals celebrated Halloween. Jasmine had been at a few parties when she was younger and could remember how they loved to dress up in characters from shows they watched, or celebrities.

There were all the ingredients to have a good time: amazing food, a lot of drinks, great company and a impressive playlist. Still Michonne longed to get back to her room, where she was safe, not living with the fear that Sasha could appear out of nowhere even if Rosita and her used a spell to prevent that. Or the strong feeling that Rick was here, despite Maggie's reassurance that he hated parties, that Glenn and Shane swore he rarely gifted them with his presence.

"Code blue, code blue! " Maggie dressed as Baby from the movie Dirty Dancing, yelled over the music, a red cup of punch in her right hand.

Confusion dawned over Michonne's weary face, "Blue as my raven? " she asked once Maggie was close enough to hear her, afraid that something happened with her familiar that was outside.

"No babe, blue as in the eyes of–"

"Hey! " Rick shouted, making Michonne eyes widen, surprised and upset to see him in flesh. On cue, her butterflies came back from the forced vacations she put them on.

"Rick!" Maggie threw herself into his arms, obviously very intoxicated. "I didn't see you coming. Hey, hey! What're you doin' here?"

Even though he was talking with Maggie, his eyes never left Michonne who tried to avoid his intense gaze by looking at her red Converses.

"I came for your friend."

Michonne finally let her eyes meet his. She couldn't help but feel pleased that he left the comfort of his house, while he loathed parties, just for her. Rosita's words came back to her, making her heart pump harder in her chest.

"Damn and I thought you were here to see me," Maggie snickered, Rick's lips curling upward. "Well I'm gonna go then. "

Maggie threw Michonne a apologising gaze before leaving the two of them alone as they always felt when they were together. No matter the people bumping into them to remind Rick and Michonne that it wasn't the case.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Rick asked before he forgot why he was here, and spending his night looking into the set of eyes he missed so much.

Michonne, incapable of letting out a sound from her constricted throat, nodded and followed Rick in the first room he found. Thankfully, the grand laundry room was vacant. Michonne closed the door and leaned her back against it. An uncomfortable silence and the smell of flowery fabric softener filled the room.

"It looks like we did it on purpose. " Rick said, his gaze roaming over Michonne's attire.

"What?"

"Our costumes. I mean you came dressed up as a cheerleader and me a jock. Funny, no?"

Michonne giggled, and bobbed her head. She was so distracted by the fact that he was in her presence and not another dream she was having, that she didn't pay attention to his clothes.

"You came dressed as yourself ?" she asked, mirth coating her voice, her playfulness never far away when she was with Rick. It felt like they hadn't been separated for 3 weeks.

"I came dressed as the best, why would I be someone else?"

Beads of laughter escaped her red lips matching the rest of her disguise, a red crop sweater showcasing her perfectly toned belly and a pleated skirt.

"I missed that laugh." Horror morphed his features when he realized that he confessed those words out loud.

Michonne laughter instantly stopped, she shifted as the playful mood vanished.

"Why did you leave?" Rick inquired, addressing the elephant in the room.

"I," Michonne took a deep breath before she tried again, "I'm sorry Rick. I was having a good time, I was really. It's just when we kissed, it was I don't know maybe too much. I didn't expect all those feelings to overwhelm me, and I guess I thought leaving would, I don't know help me gather my thoughts and emotions. "

Rick nodded his head in understanding. Relieved to not be the only one having a hard time process his feelings for Michonne.

"I tried to call you, I sent messages–"

"I broke my phone. Turns out being thrown in the water with a cellphone isn't a good idea." Michonne chuckled to herself.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

His admission and hurt in his eyes twinged her heart, "No. Well yes, it was my plan at first."

Rick slightly closed the distance between them.

"Why?"

Michonne lifted her head but hung it back down, feeling braver with her eyes out of his face.

"Because, even if I really like you, I don't think being together is a good idea."

He continued to walk towards her, "Why do you think that?"

"I don't belong here Rick, I–"

"I understand, Michonne," he said, his body at mere centimeters from Michonne who could smell his watermelon scent. Her chest rising and falling. "If that's what you really want, I'll back off. But I need you to make sure you're not just runnin' scared because I'm the last person ya need to be afraid of."

Michonne pressed her lips tightly together, afraid to let split a whimper, her need for Rick growing as he came closer and closer to her, his minty breath cool against her scorching face.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked, he knew if it didn't try he would regret it.

She knew she didn't want to regret not listening to her heart, and following its lead. Letting it run her decisions, for once. Letting it feel whatever strong and undefinable emotion she felt and not try to bury it. Rick patiently waited for her to answer, fighting the urge to kiss her soft tempting lips.

"Tell me, Michonne, what do you really want?"

"I want to kiss you," she replied, her voice almost a whisper.

A smile broke into Rick's face, before Michonne pressed her lips against his. Pouring all of her feelings in the kiss. Rick put his hands around her waist, nudging Michonne closer than it was possible, while their tongues met, and fought for the control. Michonne's hands finding their home in the back of his curls, after 3 weeks of being away. She kissed him like there would be no tomorrow. Like there would be no consequences, like it wouldn't turn her life upside down. She did as Rosita told her, enjoyed what she wanted. And God, she wanted that boy as much as she wanted to be a powerful fire witch.


End file.
